I Swear We Were Infinite!
by TaylorTTM44
Summary: Jack Brewer has lived a pretty good life in Denver Colorado, but his father get's a job transfer and they move to Seaford. What happens when Jack meets a girl? Will they get together? Will they hate each other? Find out in "I Swear We Were Infinite!"
1. Chapter 1

Looking out of the window I saw the tress shaking in the soft breeze. The leaves were crackling as the softness reached each point. My sister Betsy and my dog Zoe were playing outside. That wonderful smile that filled her face made me cringe. I was moving to the city. I was scared. I was hopeless. I was going to miss my friends and my grandmother, Jeana. I wish my father would not have gotten the job. He is a doctor. To be more precise, he is a cancer doctor.

"It's time to go kids!" my father yelled. I grabbed my remaining bag and walked out of the house. My grandmother was standing there holding a batch of cookies. I gladly took a handful and hopped into the car. While putting my earbuds in, I could hear my 3 siblings getting inside as well. Brandon, my brother who is 19, sat next to me. Betsy, who is 9 years old, got into the back. My cousins Avery and Joel got in to the back as well. Next, my father handed Tony to me. Tony is my 2 year old brother, and let me tell you, I HATE HIS GUTS!

Let me tell you about my life. My name is Jackson Lucas Brewer, but call me Jack. I am 15 years old and I live, or I guess lived, in Denver, Colorado. I have an older brother named Brandon, who was 4 when I was born. Brandon was always a good kid and an A+ student. I remember when he would change my diaper when I was 2 years old. Now, Brandon is an alcoholic who has sex with every girl he meets. Brandon was my age when he got his first girlfriend, Zanay. Zanay was goth and super scary. Ever since they had dated, Brandon doesn't go to school, he doesn't care about anyone, but himself, and he is cruel and stupid. My little sister Betsy is nine years old. Betsy is one of the sweetest and most caring girls a guy could have in his life. Betsy loves everyone and everything, and she would never hurt a fly. Then, there is Tony. You are probably wondering why I hate him so much! Well here is my story:

It was August 19, 2012. My mother was on bed rest because she was pregnant. I remember my father working late that night, and I was in charge of Betsy. We decided to go to the state carnival and play. At the time, I was only 13 and Betsy was only 7. Brandon decided to stay at home and have sex with his girlfriend, Josie. Now, I actually didn't ask if he wanted to come along. But by the time I had gotten to his bedroom door,I heard moaning and screaming, so I decided to just forget about him! I mean it's not like he wasn't having his own fun. Anyways, let's not talk about this anymore. I'm already grossed out about saying that kind of stuff.

I remember walking to the carnival and riding all of the fun rides with my sister. While walking home, a fire truck and ambulance rushed by us. I was just thinking that it was another Death Bridge experience. You see, there is a bridge called the Hain Bridge (A/N: BTW I live in Colorado, and there is no such thing as Hain Bridge) but everyone calls it the Death Bridge because so many people commit suicide over it. Anyways, when Betsy and I reached the corner of our block, we saw great big shadows of flames. I looked down the row of houses and saw the only house that I hoped wasn't burning down... It was 984 Goldstone Dr. Or in other words, My house! My father saw us and ran towards us in a hurry.

"Dad, where's mom? Is she ok? How's the baby? Are you ok? Are Brandon and Josie ok? What happened? Why is our house on fire? What started it?" I asked frantically.

"Chill son. Mom is still inside the house and the firefighters are saving her right now. We are hoping that she is ok and the baby as well, but because of all the smoke,the baby may not make it! I'm just fine, and so are Brandon and Josie, but you should see what they look like right now!" he said chuckling, then went back to talking. "I don't know how the fire started, I just got home about 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh! Well I want to see mom. I want my mom!" I yelled towards my dad. I could feel water dripping down my cheeks in a rush to get to my jawbone.

"Shhh son, it's going to be alright! Shhh!" he whispered to me while hugging me. I dropped down on my knees and let the tears come over. Usually, I don't cry, but come on, my mother and little sibling could be dead. DEAD!

Later that night, in the hospital, we were told that mom was ok! We were all waiting in the hospital waiting room waiting to be able to see mom. Betsy had fallen asleep, and Brandon and Josie were wearing hospital night gowns. The reasoning to that was because they were naked when the fire started. NAKED I TELL YOU! NAKED!

Mom went into labor that night as well. In the morning we were greeted to an unwanted, yet wanted surprise. The wanted part was that I finally had a baby brother, but the unwanted part was the death of my mom. That's right! It's all because of Tony! Mom was in perfect condition, but Tony killed her. KILLED HER! So that's why I hate Tony!

**End of Flashback:**

I woke up from my flashback dream to the sound of my dad yelling at me to get up!

"W-w-what?" I somehow mustered up.

"We are here son! Our new home. Welcome to Seaford, California!" "I looked out of the window to see a gargantuan (big) house. It was a deep deep dark blue and a white porch, garage, and front door. I opened the car door and stepped out while smelling the fresh air. I went to the back trunk and grabbed my duffle bag. I decided to grab my suitcase and stuff later. I went inside the house, and the first thing I see is a dining room and a living room. I saw the stairs and walked up them. They were the spiral type stairs and they were AWESOME! I got to a door that read Jack's Room in big bold letters. I opened the stiff door and walked inside. I have to tell you, my room is small but really awesome. I had a bed with dark blue sheets, my own bathroom, and a bunch of karate stuff. Then, I heard the doorbell. I knew my family was in the backyard, so I ran downstairs and greeted the visitors.

"Hello?" I stated to an older lady, probably in the ages of 40.

"Hi! I live right next door,and I was bringing over some home gifts!"

"Oh, why thank you!"

"Of course. Oh and my daughter wanted to meet you guys, she should be here any minute."

"Hi mom!" I heard from behind the lady.

"Oh come on sweet heart," the lady stated. A girl walked up, probably around my age. She had the most gorgeous brown eyes and slightly curled blonde hair. I think it may have been love at first sight! But I am only 15, I cant be in love!

"Hi! I'm Kim! Who are you?" And at that moment, I swear we were infinite!


	2. I Love You As a Friend!

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Comment or P.M me for some more ideas. And remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also, go to my page and read my other story! I will be updating on both soon! And again... REVIEW!:)**

Kim's POV:

"Hi Kim! I'm Jack!" said the extremely hot, nice, sweet, sexy, cute new neighbor.

"So, where did you move from?" I asked.

"Denver, Colorado."

"Oh cool! My uncle lives in Denver!"

"That's cool!" Then I saw a man that looked a lot like Jack come to the front door.

"Hey Jack, who is your new friend?" the man asked.

"I'm Kim!" I spoke up while holding out my hand. The man gladly shook it. "I live right next door!"

"Oh that's cool! How old are you?"

"15!"

"I am too!" Jack stated while coming into the conversation. Oh my god! Maybe Jack and I can become awesome friends.

"That's awesome! I don't have many friends! Maybe we can hang out sometime!"

"Ya totally!"

"Anyways, Kim, I'm Jack's dad. The name is Peter!" the man (Peter) stated.

"Nice to meet you Peter!" I replied.

"Oh hello new neighbor!" my mother said while coming back over to the new neighbors house. "I'm Kim's mom. You can call me Kristine!"

"Nice to meet you Kristine! I'm Jacks father. You can call me Peter!" Peter said.

"Well, nice to meet you Peter. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner with your family?"

"If it's not a big hassle, then sure!"

"Oh it's no big deal Peter, why don't you come over at 6. How many family members do you have?" my mom asked.

"We have 7 members!" Peter said.

"Well, it looks like I'm feeding 11 people tonight! And Kim, why don't you get ready!" my mom stated.

"Ok!" I replied.

"Are you sure it's no big deal?" Peter asked.

"Oh it's fine! Well, we will see you at six then!" mom shouted.

"Ok bye Kristine and Kim!" Peter shouted out.

"Bye Kim!" Jack called out.

"Bye Jack!"

"Oh, and bye Kristine!" Jack yelled.

"And bye Peter!" I yelled.

"Bye Peter and Jack!" my mom shouted back. Then Jack and I laughed at how weird our families were!

Time Skip (5:30):

In 30 minutes Jack and his family are coming over for dinner. I had just finished taking a shower and I was finding something to wear. I found a really cute flower dress and put it on with a jean jacket. I opened my blinds to let the sun come through. Jack's new house was literally a foot away from my bedroom window, so I could crawl through my window into another one at his house. I looked through Jack's window to see Jack working out without a shirt on. WOW! He is really buff. You could see his muscles and his six pack. They were awesome.

"Enjoying the view Kimmy?" Jack asked through the window. I didn't even realize that our windows were open.

"You wish! And don't call me Kimmy, flirt!"

"I only flirt with pretty girls!" he responded.

"Like who?"

"You!"

"Oh come on Jack, you barely know me!"

"Well, can we get to know each other better?"

"Yes!" I was so excited! I was pretty sure I had a crush on Jack. He was so generous and sweet. Perfect boyfriend material!

"So how about tomorrow night we go down somewhere for dinner. Maybe you can show me around, I mean if you want?"

I bit my lip and smiled. "I would love to Jack! But not as a date right?"

"No, of course not! I like to get to know girls before I ask them out, or if they ask me out."

"Oh, that's a good system! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No! I haven't even kissed a girl," he whispered the last part.

"Wait! So you are saying that someone as hot as you, hasn't kissed a girl, yet doesn't even have a girlfriend!" I stated, then I realized what I said.

"Did you just call me hot?" Jack asked.

"N-n-n-no!" I stuttered. "Be right there mom!" I yelled. My mom didn't actually call me down, I just needed a distraction. Then I pulled down my blinds and ran downstairs.

After about ten minutes of cleaning and getting the house ready for the new neighbors, my dad and sister walked through the door. My dad works during summers and sometimes Ivory (little sister) goes with him.

"Daddy!" I yelled while running to him and jumping in his arms. He spun me around a few times then he set me back down.

"Hi Kimmy!" I gave him a cold glare for that.

"Wait, so do you let anyone call you Kimmy?" I heard a familiar voice say near the still opened front door.

"Jack!" I yelled while running up to him and hugging him. He hugged me back and after about 5 seconds we awkwardly pulled away. I turned to see my mom with a smirk on her face. I glared at her and turned back to Jack. "So... where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they should be here any minute!" Jack replied.

"Hi Jack, I'm Chuck, but call me Mr. Crawford. Are you Kim's boyfriend?"

"Umm... no sir. I'm just a close friend that moved in next door today!"

"Oh, well you look pretty close!" my dad answered.

"Ya, I guess we are!" Jack turned and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Knock, knock, knock!" I heard from the door again. Everyone turned to see Peter standing there.

"Hi! Sorry we are late. I had trouble getting the little one up, but to the looks of it, Jack wanted to come early to see his little girlfriend," Peter stated.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Jack stated at the same time I said,

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Everyone in the room chuckled at our antics

"Well, I want you to meet my family!" Jack stated. "Some of you have met my dad, Peter. Except for Chuck Crawford and Kim's little sister?"

"Yes, she is my little sister. Her name is Ivory!" Kim said.

"So Dad, Chuck, and Chuck, my dad, Peter." Jack introduced them. They shook hands then 5 children walked in. "This is my big brother. His name in Brandon and he is 19." Jack was pointing to a goth teenager. He scared me a little bit to know that this was Jack's older brother. "This is my little sister, Betsy. She is 9 years old." Jack pointed to a beautiful little girl. She had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Little pieces of the front of her hair were twisted around her head to meet in the center of the back of her head. Her smile was perfect and as white as pearls.

"I'm nine too!" yelled Ivory. Then Betsy and Ivory ran upstairs to where I'm assuming is to Ivory's room.

"This is my little brother, Tony. He is 2 years old," mumbled Jack as he pointed to a really cute toddler that had wild brown hair and deep brown eyes, just like Jack's. I wonder why Jack mumbled Tony? "And lastly are my two cousins. This is Avery and Joel. They are 12 year old twins." Avery had dirty blonde hair as well, but instead it was straight instead of curly. Joel looked a lot like Avery, but he had all blonde hair like me.

"Hey Jack, do you want to go to my room?"

"Sure Kimmy!" I walked to him and punched him right in the arm.

"Owwww! How did you learn how to punch like that?"

"Your talking to a black belt right here!" I told him trying to impress him.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"I'm a third degree black belt!" he said obviously trying to make a competition.

"What ever!"

"I'm not joking!"

"You should join my dojo then!"

"Ok! Who else take karate there?"

"My only best friends. There is Jerry, Milton, and my sensei, Rudy!"

"Wow! You have a sad life!"

"I hate you Jack!" I said in a playful mood.

"I love you too, Kim!" Then Jack realized what I said. "I didn't mean it as more than friends, I just meant it as a friendly thing!"

"Ok!"

"Dang it! I just made things really awkward for us, didn't I?"

"No! It's fine Jack! Hey do you want to go over to your house for some privacy?" I asked.

"Why? So you can make out with me in private?"

"No!"

"I'm just joking Kim, come one. Let's go through the window so nobody sees us."

"Ok!"

Time Skip:

We just climbed through the window and Jack was showing me around his house. Of course everything was still in boxes, but it was a pretty awesome house. We ended on top of Jack's bed by the end of the mini tour.

"Jack, I'm so glad I met you! You are so sweet and nice and fun to be around!"

"Why thank you Kim. You as well. I have never been so close to a girl before."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did!" I looked at him with my 'really' look. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Do you think we could make a good couple?"

"A good couple? I think we could make a fantastic couple!" he replied. I chuckled at this.

"Why?"

"Because we both get along with each other so well. I think you are a very gorgeous, talented, sweet, and friendly girl, Kim!"

"Thanks Jack." He just smiled at me in return. "I don't care that you just moved in today and that we just met like 3 hours ago, I love you as a friend and maybe even a best friend. Or maybe even a potential boyfriend in the future!" He smiled and nodded. Then, he pulled me in a hug.

"I love you too, Kim... in a friendly way!" we chuckled at that!

And at that moment, I swear we were infinite!

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Hope you liked it!:)**


	3. Friends?

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review! And give me some ideas, I am soooooo lost on what to write next. I was thinking that Jack should meet the gang. What do you think? And remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also, review what you think of this chapter. Is it too much? Are they going to fast? When do you think they should become a couple? ENJOY!:)**

Jacks POV:

After a while of talking, Kim asked a question that I never wanted to be asked. At least not by her.

"Why did you mumble Tony's name when you were introducing us to your family?"

"Well..."

"Jack, you can tell me."

"It's along story." I replied

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase Jackie!"

"Don't call me Jackie!" I yelled back to her.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I rather not say."

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Because it is personal, and I don't want you to know!"

"Come on Jack!"

"Kim, can you please just leave me alone!" I yelled towards Kim. I felt bad for yelling at her, but I needed to get my emotions out. After a long time of sitting in an awkward conversation, Kim spoke up.

"I'm sorry Jack! I just wanted to know. I didn't know that it was so personal, and I'm also sorry that I kept begging you after you said it was personal. Usually, you are in a goofy mood, and I thought you still were, but that was a mistake. I'm sorry!" Kim got off the bed and walked towards my window to go back through.

"Wait Kim!" She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes that were shining and gleaming before, were now glossy and gloomy. What have I done. "I'm sorry too!"

"For what?"

"For being a jerk. I yelled at you for no reason. I guess it is just hard to state the facts to a person instead of in my head. I can tell you why I don't like Tony if you want me to!"

"I don't want to make you!" Kim stated.

"Well... I kinda want to. For some reason Kim, I feel like I can trust you with anything." She smiled at this then sat back down on the bed.

"Me too Jack!"

"Anyways, let me start the story!"

**Time Skip:**

I did it! I told Kim why I hated Tony. I choked up during some parts, but I got through it.

"Jack, I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"It's okay I guess. I just really miss her. She was such an amazing mother."

"She sounds like a great mom from the way you put it." I smiled and chuckled at this. " But Jack, I don't think you should hate your brother because your mom died."

"So, now your going against me?"

"No Jack! I just don't think that it is right. I mean think about it, your brother couldn't help that he was born. Your brother couldn't help that your mom's body wasn't functioning right that night. Your brother couldn't help that there was a fire that could have potentially killed your mom."

"But it IS his fault!"

"Well maybe you think that, but just remember, your brother is a human being, and a human can die at anytime. It is just as simple as an organ to stop working for someone to be dead. That could happen to you or him at any minute. And some what knowing you, you would be devastated and guilty because you treated your brother so bad. You never give him enough respect in the world. And let's say you die. Your brother will have nobody to look up too. Brandon does not seem like a good role model and a sister can't help with boy things. He NEEDS YOU in his life, and you need him. 'Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten' just remember that quote the next time you leave out Tony." Kim ranted towards me. She again got off the bed and walked to the window. "And sorry if I yelled at you, but sometimes, yelling gets into peoples heads better than talking." Then she turned back to the window and stepped through.

I have been thinking for about ten minutes now. What Kim said really touched me. There is something about her words that make it so true. Tony does need me, and I need him. Kim was right, it wasn't his fault that our mom died. He was so young and innocent. Maybe I do love Tony. Ya that's right, I love Tony Jonath Brewer with all my heart. I got up from my bed and climbed through Kim's window. I saw that she wasn't in her room, so I walked down stairs only to see my father talking to Kim's parents.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"She went to her dojo to burn off some steam. I don't think she wants you there though," Kim's mother replied.

"Well, I need to thank her for something! I made a mistake and I was wrong about something."

"Well Jack, just this once I will let you go and get her. Dinner will be ready in about half and hour, but if you and Kim want to get to know each other, you can got get dinner some where else. As long as it is okay with your father."

"It is Jack! I can sense something going on between you, so go ahead," my father said.

"First, I need the address of the dojo. Second, thank you so much! And third, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" I said jokingly.

"Mmmmhmmm, sure!" Kim's mom said. I did a friendly glare and she just chuckled at me while standing up.

"Kim does the same thing Jack! It's like you two are twins or something! Oh and here!" Kim's mom said while handing me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Thank you!"

"No problem Jack!" I walked out the front door and over to my house. There, I grabbed my skateboard and helmet that were still in the car, and rode to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Luckily, the mall that the dojo was located, was only about 10 blocks away because my legs were tired. I saw the green sign on the building and walked into the dojo. It was a very nice dojo (at least better than the one in Denver). There was a blue mat and a bunch of bunching dummies and Bo staffs. I saw a couch by the door and a flat screen tv right in front of it. I walked in a little bit more just to see Kim destroying a dummy.

"Hi Kim!"

"Hi Jerry, what are you doing?" Kim said without turning around.

"Who's Jerry?" I asked.

"You are! Did you forget your name again?" Kim stated while turning around. "Jack!"

"Hi Kim!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you!"

"For?"

"I can't always be mean to my brother. It wasn't his fault that my mother died. I guess I was just so mad about it, that I didn't think about how he could feel. I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you, and thank you for making me see what I have done! I love you!"

Kim had a huge smile on her face and she ran up to me and jumped on top. I caught her and spun her around while she laughed.

"Hey Jack?"

"Ya!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kimmy!" She punched my arm at that!

"Do you think we are going to fast?"

"Oh ya, I wanted to talk to you about that," I replied. "I love hanging out with you and getting to know you. You are amazing and a very special girl. I think you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I think that the reason why we are already so close is because we get along so well. I want to get to know you a lot better. I want to know more about your life, your family, our personality, and so much more! But the thing is Kim, it is hard. You are just so gorgeous and everything (and no, I am not saying that we shouldn't be friends!) and I think I may like you more than a friend, but I'm not sure. Like I said before, I want to get to know you better before I decide on my feelings. Right now, I like being friends," I told her.

"Thanks Jack! And... I think I may have feelings for you too, but I think we are going to fast. I just met you today, and we are already falling for each other, it just doesn't seem real. Or seems like it belongs I a movie or someone's romance writing, it just doesn't seem real. But the thing is, it is real. I like you, and you like me, and I agree. Let's just be friends. Let's get to know each other before we spill our feelings. I like you Jack, a lot, and I agree that it is hard because you are extremely attractive,but it is for the best. Just because we get along doesn't mean that we should fall in love, make out, and become boyfriend/girlfriend the day we meet. I don't think that is right. Let's be friends, and see how things work out between us. I think we could be an awesome couple, but people who go into relationships quickly, don't seem to work out that well!"

"I totally agree Kim! This is why I like you so much!" Kim smiled at this and hugged me again.

"Friends?"

"Absolutely!" Then I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Even though she was blushing and had a smile on her face, I knew something was up. "Too much?"

"Ya! But I like it!" Then she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I responded with a blush and a smile as well.

"Our parents said that we can go to our own dinner so we can get to know each other better!" I told Kim.

"Ok, let's go Jack!"

"Lead the way Kimmy!" But this time, she didn't punch me, she smiled and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the dojo.

And at that moment, I swear we were infinite!:)


	4. Meeting the Gang

**I hope you like this chapter! I was a little disappointed with how many reviews I got on the last chapter. Remember, the more reviews there are, the faster I update. This chapter was supposed to be for yesterday, so that means today I will be updating two! Also remember... REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!:)**

Kim's POV:

The minute that we left the dojo I saw the gang. Jerry was hitting on a girl named Veronica, Milton was reading a textbook (nerd), and Rudy was acting cool and handing out Bobby Wasabi Flyers. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Why are rolling your eyes?"

"I see my fiends. Come on, let's go see what they are up to!" I walked up to them while Jack and I's hands were still tangled together.

"Hey Jerry, Milton, and Rudy," I stated.

"Yo what's up Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Not much Jerry! I see you were hitting on Veronica."

"Ya, she is totally hot yo!" I just chuckled at this. "So, who is your new boyfriend, Kim?"

"This is Jack, and he is not my boyfriend." Well at least not yet.

"Then why are you guys holding hands?" Milton asked while coming into the conversation. I quickly looked down to see that our hands were still intertwined. Jack and I jumped away from each other, leaving both of us with red cheeks.

"Well...we were just going to get some dinner," I told them.

"Sure..." Rudy stated.

"I'm Jack!" Jack stated while holding out his hand. Rudy shaked it.

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Rudy, Kim's sensei," Rudy told him.

"Nice to meet you Rudy!"

"I'm Jerry!" Jerry stated while walking up to Jack and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jerry. Do you do karate as well?"

"Yup. I'm a black belt!" Jerry stated coolly. Milton then elbowed him in the chest.

"Jerry your a yellow belt, but nice try!" Milton stated. Jerry just had a sad face while rubbing his nipple in pain. "And I'm Milton!"

"Nice to meet you too Milton. What belt are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm a yellow belt as well, but aim pretty awesome so I could probably be a black belt like Kim."

"Ya, you probably could since I beat you in sparring everyday!" I stated. Jack just chuckled at this. I looked back at him and smiled. "So, these are the people that go to my dojo!" He nodded his head as of saying 'cool'.

"Do you do karate Jack?" Rudy asked.

"Ya. I'm a third degree black belt," Jack stated.

"Really?" Rudy asked.

"Yup!"

"Are you part of a dojo right now?"

"No, but Kim said that maybe I can join yours!"

"That would be awesome Jack! You can show us your skills right now of you would like!"

"Ok," Jack stated. We walked back into the dojo and I grabbed a punching dummy from the corner.

"Here Jack. Show us what you got," I told him. He walked up to the dummy and stretched his arms and legs real quick. He then punched the dummy really fast and did all kinds of kicks. Jack did a lot of roundhouse kicks, which really impressed me. Then finally he did 3 dragon kicks in a row.

By the time he was done, all of our mouths were hanging open in utter surprise. Jack was AMAZING!

"Close your mouths guys. Your going to catch flies." We quickly shut our mouths as Jack had a smirk on his face. "I can also show you a bow staff routine."

"You do the bow staff?" Rudy asked.

"Yup!"

"Then go ahead Jack!" Jack removed the dummy off the mat to where I had received it, then he grabbed a bow staff. He went to the middle of the mat and bowed. He did all kinds of cool things with the bow staff. Then he started doing a lot more advanced moves. He did cool kicks with the bow staff in his hand and everything. He put he bow staff on the ground,then he stared to do a routine without it. He punched and kicked and so much more. Then he did a backflip and cartwheels. He did front flips, back handsprings, and so much more. I was utterly amazed. When he was done, Iran up to hi and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Good job!" I whispered to him.

"Thanks!"

"Ummm...guys?" Jerry said. Jack and I pulled away and looked at him.

"What?" We asked.

"Are you done being lovebirds?"

"We are NOT lovebirds!" I yelled. He just chuckled and put his hands up in defeat.

"Jack, you are amazing," Rudy stated.

"Thanks Rudy!"

"If you want, you can absolutely join our dojo."

"SWEET! I would love to!" Jack said with a smile on my face. I gave Jack a quick side hug to show him congratulations.

"Hey, so Jack and I were going to go to Falafel Phil's, did you guys want to come?" I asked.

"Sure!" they all said. We all walked out to Phil's and sat down a tour usual booth. It was Jack and I on the same side, Milton and Rudy on the other, and Jerry pulled up a seat.

"I hope that it was ok to invite them!" I told Jack.

"It's fine Kimmy! I kinda wanted to get to know them better anyways. It's not like we are dating, and we can still get to know each other."

"Ya!" I replied.

"So have you been living in Seaford for a while, Jack?" Milton asked.

"No! I just moved here today from Denver Colorado," Jack stated.

"Oh cool! How are the babes in the C-O?" Jerry asked. Jack scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at Jerry.

"They are fine Jerry!" Jack replied, still kind of weirded out.

"That's how Jerry is!" I told him. He nodded in response.

"What kind of friends did you have there," Rudy asked.

"Well, I had 4 really close friends. One of them was a football player named Henry. We had been best friends since first grade. We kinda got into a fight recently over a girl named Corie, but it's all cool now. I have another guy friend named Peter. He was one of the coolest kids in school. We became friends in 7th grade (the year after he came to school). ThenI have two friends that are girls. One of them is Corie. We have been best friends since preschool and I absolutely love her (as a friend though). I had started liking her in 4th grade and she started liking me in 6th grade. So, I asked her out at the end of 7th grade, she of course said yes. We dated for about a year, maybe longer. It turned out that Henry had liked Corie since he saw her in first grade. I saw them kissing last year, so I broke up with Corie and I didn't talk to them for over a month, but we are friends now."Jack ranted. "Sorry for telling you pretty much my whole life, but it kind of just spilled out of me."

"That's ok Jack! But who is the other girl?" Jerry asked.

"Oh ya. My fourth best friend is also a girl, but she is also my cousin. We are the same age, and she is my mom's identical twin sister's daughter. Her name is Grace. She is the best," Jack stated. I could sense a little bit of sadness in his voice from talking about his mom.

"Oh cool!" Jerry said.

"So, who do you live with Jack?" Rudy asked.

"Ummm... my dad, my big brother, Brandon, my little sister, Betsy, my little brother, Tony, my two cousins that are twins, Avery and Joel, and my mom," Jack stated. He looked at me and I gave him a weird look. I wonder why he said that his mom lived with them?

"Wow! You have a big family. Why do you live with your cousins?" Milton asked.

"Well, my dad has a younger sister, and by younger, I mean YOUNGER! She is 26 right now (my dad is in his forties.) Her name is Vanessa and she has a husband named Parker. When Vanessa was 13, she had her first boyfriend named Isaac. They got VERY close, and ended up having sex one night. It was unprotected sex and she got STD and she got pregnant. It turns out, she was pregnant with twins. She went through a lot of emotional stress. When she told Isaac about it! he broke up with her and ran away. When they were born, she was very lucky to have them, but she was just starting high school, she didn't have a job, they didn't have a father, and she couldn't drive yet. Vanessa didn't want to give them away. My father and my mother volunteered to take care of the twins until she was out of college. So since then, they have been living with us. They are 12 now, and are in 7th grade.

Recently, Vanessa called and said that she was getting out of college and wanted her children back, but Vanessa doesn't know anything about them, neither of them want to leave us, and my family doesn't want to give them away. They are apart of our family now, but we don't know what to do," Jack stated. "And sorry for ranting to you again!"

"Jack, it's ok. We are all friends now. We can tell each other anything. We won't tell anyone anything!" Rudy stated. We all nodded our heads.

"Thanks guys!"

"No problem Jack!" everyone stated. Then Phil came over to take our orders.

"Who are you?" Phil asked.

"I'm Jack!"

"Nice to meet you Jack. I see you have met my friends. I'm Phil."

"Nice to meet you you Phil. And yes, I have met them all. Kim's my neighbor, so we met pretty easily."

"Oh, that's awesome Jack. The Kim's is a very nice and sweet girl."

"Yes she is," Jack stated while making me smile.

"So, can I take your orders?" Phil asked.

"Ya, Jerry, Milton! and I will have Baba Ganoush and 3 sodas!" Rudy stated.

"I'm just going to have a soda Phil," I stated.

"And I will have a soda and some spicy not Falafels," Jack stated.

"Coming right up!"

After we all ate, we headed home. Jack and I walked together since we were neighbors. Jack said that he could just pick up his skateboard tomorrow. After a while of complete silence, I remembered that I needed to ask him something.

"Hey Jack?"

"Ya?"

"Why did you say that you lived with your mom?"

"Well..."

"Jack, you can tell me."

"You see, everyone that I tell about my mom'a death to, always baby me about it. It gets annoying after a while."

"What do you mean by 'babies you about it'?" I asked.

"Well, they say stuff like 'oh I'm so sorry' or 'it's going to be ok, I will always be here for you'. And I know that they are trying to be nice, but I just get sick of it, you know?"

"Well, I don't know, but I know how it feels to be babied," I told him. He nodded and stopped walking. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to tell you that I love you! As a friend!" I smiled and laughed.

"I love you too!"

"And I also wanted to say again, that I don't care that we are going fast, because I have never been closer to anyone before. There is something about you that I love. Maybe it's your humor, your beauty, your gorgeous brown eyes, the way you smile, or anything else, you are just amazing in general, Kim!" Jack said. By this time I was crying from how lovely that sounded. "Come here," he said. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug. His hugs were the best hugs ever. They were warm and cozy and just felt so comfy. I'm pretty sure that we are going to become a couple because I absolutely adore him. He is perfect and amazing, and maybe even my love of my life. He cares about me and I care about him. I have to say that this has been one of THE best days of my life.

"I will always love you Kimmy. As a friend or more, I will always love you!"

"Me too Jack. Me too!"

And at that moment, I swear we were infinite!


	5. Date Night!

**I have to say, I'm a little depressed about how many reviews I got. Please review, it means a lot to me. Even of you just say 'good job'. I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**P.S: Your in for a little surprise!**

Jacks POV:

After a while of hugging we released each other. I smiled at Kim and she smiled at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Oh Kimmy, you don't even know what you do to me!"

"Oh really? And what can that be?" Kim asked flirtatiously.

"Well, you make me feel loved and wanted in this world. You are always there for me (well at least for the past 6 hours you have been). You are perfect in every way. You sing, you do karate, you have beautiful eyes, you breath, your heart beats. I love it all!" By this time, Kim was smiling ear to ear and chuckling. I can definitely tell that she likes it when I compliment her.

"Thanks Jack. And I love you too!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Absolutely."

"I think I'm falling for you, and I think I'm falling hard, Kim. I have to be honest, it is hard to just be friends, but Im not ready for a relationship," I told her.

"I agree Jack. I'm falling too. There is something about you that I love and cherish with all my heart. You are special and amazing. But I'm also not ready for a relationship...yet!" Kim stated. I chuckled at the 'yet' part.

"Well, you should probably get inside. I will see you tomorrow Kimmy!"

"Bye Jack!"

"Bye Kim." Then she walked into her house and locked the door. Even from here, I could still hear the pitter pattering of the footsteps left by her sister. I walked into my house just to get bombarded with my family. My dad was standing with his arms crossed, Betsy was sitting on the couch smiling and staring at me, and Avery and Joel were smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How was your date Jack?" Avery asked me.

"It wasn't a date, and it went well. I love Kimmy!" I said dreamily.

"You what?"

"I love her... as a friend of course. I'm still trying to figure out my feelings towards her, and she is doing the same with me!"

"Wait, so you are saying that you guys might end up as a couple?" my father asked.

"Yes! We get along so well. We know each other very well to! I feel like it was meant to be, you know?"

"I know Jack. I felt like that with your mother when we were young," my father stated. I smiled at him then walked up the stairs. I have had a long day, and I was so tired. Maybe tomorrow Kimmy and I can hang out together. That thought made me smile. I was sooooooo in love with Kim!

**Time Skip (the next morning): **

Kim's POV:

I woke up from having a dream about Jack. Oh Jack. He is so perfect and amazing. I still don't know if I like him more than a friend, but he is an amazing best friend. I love to have him around.

I got out of bed (almost falling) and walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a colorful striped shirt, white tank top, white bra, and an army green short cover up jacket. I walked into my bathroom that was connected to my room while holding my stack of clothing. I turned the shower on, and watched the water rush on the bottom of the tub. I realized that I really needed to pee, so I went to the bathroom then washed my hands. By that time, the water was nice and hot, so I got in. The water sprinkled down my back as if a sprinkler were to soak the lovely green grass in the spring. When I was done washing my hair, I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I opened the curtains so the sun could spill into my room. I looked across to see Jack working out again. I saw that his window was open, so I opened mine and climbed through. I walked to his bed and lie down. The smell of his sheets was a mixture of shampoo and icy hot. He must put icy hot to cool his gorgeous muscles. (Did I really just say that!) After a couple minutes, Jack turned around and noticed me.

"God Kim! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Nice to see you too Jack!"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you working out, so I decided to come over and watch you."

"So now your stalking me?" he asked. I could feel my cheeks burning up. CRAP! I turned away so he couldn't see my tomato face. "I know that you are blushing Kim!" I turned to look at him. He just had a giant smirk on his face.

"What? I'm not...I'm not blushing," I said obviously lying since my voice went a couple octaves higher.

"Nice try Kim! Now leave!" Jack stated.

"Oh no mister. I'm not leaving here without a fight!" I stated.

"Well if you don't, then you are going to have to see my birthday suit!" Jack stated. My eyes got real huge.

"Pervert!" I yelled before walking to the window.

"I only am perverted around pretty girls!" Jack stated.

"Oh ya! Like who?"

"You!" I blushed at his comment then I realized that this was like déjà vu. "WOW! Deja vu!" Jack said.

"You took the words right out of me!"

"Oh what do you know!" Jack said. I laughed at this.

"Well, I will see you later then!" I said.

"Bye Kimmy! But are you sure you don't want to take a shower with me?" he asked.

"First, EWWWWW! Second, I already took a shower. And third, EWWWWW!"

"Ah! You don't have to be mean Kimmy!" Jack said while placing his hand on his chest making it seem like I said something mean.

"OH GROW UP YOU BIG BABY!" I yelled jokingly.

"Well then!"

"Well, I got to go! See ya!"

"Bye Kimmy! Maybe we can shower together some other time!" Jack said. I looked over my shoulder and glared at him. He put his hands up in defeat, then I climbed back through the window. When I got back into my room, I decided to go down stairs. When I got there, I saw my mom cooking breakfast, my little sister watching tv, and my dad sitting on the love seat on his computer.

"What are you doing home?" I asked him.

"You didn't want to see your old man, Kim?" I laughed at him. He reminds me so much of Jack.

"Of course I want you home, but I was just wondering why?"

"I know you were Kim. I'm taking the day off because your sister isn't feeling well today, and your mom needs to go shopping with you."

"Oh, well ok!" I turned to my mom and she smiled at me. "Where are we going to?"

"Well, I figured that we need to go clothes shopping like we used to!" my mom said.

"Oh ok! WAIT! What do you want?"

"Nothing Kim. I just want to spend some time with my growing teenager!" I didn't believe her. I gave her the 'really' look. "Ok fine! It's just that, me and your father are leaving, and we wanted to spend time with you."

"What do you mean by leaving?" I asked.

"Well, your father has had a lot of stress on him with all the work, so we figured that we could take a two week cruise. The thing is, we want to bring you kids, but it is just so much money and your father and I need that time to ourselves. I'm sorry!"

"It's ok mom! I know that you guys need some time! So, do we get the house to ourselves?"

"Yes!"

"OMG REALLY?"

"Yes, really!" my father said.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. My parents were smiling at me. I was so happy!

"So, what do you say, after breakfast we head to the mall?"

"Absolutely mom!"

**Time Skip (at the mall): **

Mom was upstairs looking at the shoe section as I was looking in the teen section. My mom and I were currently in H&M. I had 4 items picked out that really caught my eye. One was a pink tank top that had light pink frills at the bottom. The second was a pair of short jeans that were folded at the bottom. They only came past my knees. The third was a normal black tank top. And the fourth was a really pretty white and green dress (A/N: Like in New Jack City). I walked a little bit farther along the racks until I ran into something muscular. I looked to see the one and only...

...Brady James

He is the high school sweet heart. He is really muscular and built. He reminds me a lot like Jack. He has blonde hair that looks a lot like Zac Efron's old hair. His eyes are a beautiful green and they look like they are glowing. He is really gorgeous. And even though I may like Jack, there is something about Brady that I like too. I don't love him, but I like him. I'm not sure if that 'like' means more than friends or not. I just know that if he asked me out, I would definitely think about it.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Brady, I didn't see you there!" I said.

"It's no problem Kim!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, my little sister wanted to go shopping,and my parents didn't want to drive, so they made me!" I laughed at this. I also love Brady's humor. "Sometimes I don't like driving!" he said. Oh ya and I also forgot to say that Brady was a year older then me (16) and he is a junior.

"I can't wait until I drive, but I will have to drive my little sister around too! Luckily I'm a girl too, so I won't mind shopping with her," I said. He laughed at what I said.

"Ya, but I'm not a girl, so I don't enjoy it!" I laughed. "So how has your summer been?"

"Busy, but fun. I have been hanging out with friends so far, and we have a new neighbor now and he is really nice. We are already really close!" I said.

"He?"

"Ya he is a boy. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well...you see, I wanted to come talk to you because I think you are really pretty and hot. Last year when I first met you, I was going to ask you out right away, but I decided that I should get to know you first. We started hanging out and we texted and I got to know you better and better each day. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?" he asked. Was it just me, or did Brady just ask me on a date.

"You mean like a date?" I asked.

"Yes...unless you don't want to of course!" he said. I thought for about a minute before I decided.

"I would love to go on a date with you Brady. You are a very nice guy," I told him. He smiled and yelled...

"YES! IM GOING ON A DATE WITH THE LOVELY AND TALENTED KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" I smiled and laughed. Maybe it was a good decision to go on a date with him after all.

"Kim! We need to leave now, especially now that you have a date!" my mom stated.

"Ok! One second mom!" I yelled back. "I better get going Brady. Bye!"

"Bye Kim! I will pick you up at 7 ok?"

"You don't have to pick me up Brady."

"But what if I want to!" I blushed at this and nodded my head.

"Here is my address," I said while I handed him a piece of crumpled paper.

"Ok, see you at 7 then!"

"Ok! Bye Brady!"

"Bye Kim!"

**Time Skip (6:30 pm.):**

I just finished showering for my date tonight. I am wearing my new green and white dress that I bought, a short jean jacket, and green flats that have a bow on each one. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a purse with my wallet and make-up. I went back to the bathroom and added some mascara and eyeliner, then I added some cover up to hide a couple cuts that I had on my face.

"Wow Kim! You look beautiful!" I heard from the window. I looked to see Jack poking his head through.

"Thanks Jack!"

"Where were you today? I missed you."

"I missed you too Jack. I was out shopping with my mom."

"Oh! Why are you dressed up?"

"Because I am going out!" I responded.

"Well, you have fun. I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye Jack! See you soon. love you!"

"Love you too Kim. Bye!"

"Bye Jack!" Man, Jack is making it really hard to just focus on Brady. Maybe I do like Jack. But I DO like Brady as well. Wow my life is complicated! At exactly 7, the doorbell rang. I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Brady. You look nice!" I said. He was wearing low rider black jeans, a grey t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He didn't look the nicest, but I don't really care how people look. I just care about what on the inside, and with Brady, he is really kind and sweet.

"Thanks Kim! You look... WOW!" he said. I just chuckled at his comment.

"Thanks! Shall we go?"

"We shall!" He grabbed my hand and we walked toward his red sports car. Man that is awesome.

"Cool car Brady!"

"Thanks. only the best for the best girl!" he said. See what I mean by kind and sweet.

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to Olive Garden."

"Oh my god! I love that place!" I yelled.

"I know, you told me once." This made me is so sweet. When we got there, we sat at a two chair table. The room was dim and romantic. I ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo, and he ordered the Seafood dish (I don't remember what it is called). After our date we walked around some shops that were around. We held hands and he made me laugh a lot. I do really like Brady. He is so sweet. Afterwards he drove me home and walked me up to the front porch.

"Thanks so much for a great night!"

"No problem Kim. Anything for my favorite girl!" I blushed yet again. "Hey Kim?"

"Ya?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" I thought about it for a couple seconds.

"No," I said.

"Good." Then he kissed me. It was pure bliss and amazingness. It lasted for about 10 seconds, then he pulled away. We smiled at each other then he hugged me. "Your amazing Kim!"

And at that moment, maybe, just maybe, Brady and I could have our own little infinity...

...BUT JACK AND I WILL ALWAYS BE INFINITE!:)

**OMG! This just got interesting! What do you think? **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Jealousy Part 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review though. It means a lot when I know that people are supporting me. Btw if you have NOT read the previous chapter, then you should before you read this one. **

**Also, shout outs go to:**

**1.) Camela1998**

**2.) Shakeema28 **

**3.) And one other person that is not showing up. I think her name is Deborah  
**

**You three were the only ones that either reviewed or followed my story! Thanks guys!**

**Follow, Like, or review to get a shout out too!**

**Last but not least, I would like to thank Swagmasterlol and UnbreakableWarrior for helping me out with my story. Thanks you two!:)**

* * *

The same day as the last chapter) Jack's POV:

It has probably been one of the worst days of my life. First, Kim isn't around because she went shopping. Second, my dad has been checking out his work all day, so I had to watch the kids. Third, my dad made us unpack all of our bedroom boxes, and when we got done with that, I had to unpack the kitchen boxes.

When everyone was done with unpacking and sorting out their rooms, I had them start working on the kitchen boxes. Of course being them, they gave me the sad faces and I let them have a break. It was Avery's decision to walk around Seaford for a little bit. At first I didn't know if it was a good decision to let little kids around a new town, but the thought of having the house to myself made me happy, so I let them go.

When they were gone, I finished unpacking the kitchen boxes then I decided to take a break. I watched some TV for about 20 minutes before I heard all of the kids coming into the room.

"Where have you guys been? You said you were only going to be out for a little bit, it has been 2 hours!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry Jack, there was just so much to see in Seaford. Everything looks so much fun. We saw a really cool dojo at a mall, maybe you should join Jack!"

"That's alright. I knew you would be ok anyways. I already joined a dojo though."

"You did?" Avery asked.

"Yep. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo," I told them.

"That's the one we saw," stated Betsy.

"It looked really cool from the outside," Joel stated.

"What else was cool in Seaford?" I asked.

"Thew wuh a wot of peopwe and caws," Tony stated. (There were a lot of people and cars). I chuckled at his use of words.

"Were there Tony?" I asked.

"Ya!" Oh how Kim was right. Tony is not that bad. He is actually really cute and adorable. I don't know why I hated him so much.

"Did you guys get something to eat?" I asked.

"Ya, we went to a place called Falafel Phil's," Avery stated. You are probably wondering how they paid for a meal. Lets just say that Avery and Joel are very lucky to be getting debit cards at their age.

"We met two really nice guys. They said that Tony and Betsy looked a lot like you Jack," Joel stated.

"What were their names?" I asked.

"Well, we don't remember, but one was nerdy and the other was hitting on a bunch of girls," Joel said while laughing. "It was actually kind of funny.

"Oh, you met Jerry and Milton. They are some funny guys. They are Kim's friends. They also go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo like me. Yesterday we went to Falafel Phil's together and got to know each other better. They are really funny and awesome guys. Aren't they?"

"Ya they are. They seem very nice, but how did they know who we were?" Betsy asked.

"Well, you and Tony look a lot like me I guess."

"Ya that's true I guess!" Betsy stated.

"Whews Bwandon?" Tony asked. (Where's Brandon?)

"I have know idea where he is. He is probably hooking up with some girl though. That's what he does best anyways," I said. We all laughed.

"Hey guys!" I heard from the front of the house.

"Oh speaking of the devil," Joel says quietly. We silently laughed at his joke.

"Hey Brandon. Where have you been? You were supposed to unpack your bags!" I told him.

"Ya ya. I don't care if dad told us to put stuff away. I don't give a crap about what he says," Brandon replied.

"Wew you shouwd!" Tony said. (Well you should)

"And why should I do that brat?" Brandon yelled.

"Hey! Don't speak to Tony like that!" I yelled back to Brandon. I could see the tears that were once forming on Tony's eyes were starting to go away. "Kids, go upstairs. Brandon and I need to have a little talk!" I said.

"Oooooooh! I'm so scared!" Brandon said. He had a smirk on his face like he was going to beat me up.

"Just to let you know Brandon, I took karate in Denver for most of my life," I told Brandon. The smirk was starting to raise on my face now.

"Ya, and how is that dumb sport going to help you with anything." I was a little crushed by the way he said that, but I could let him get to my head. My smirk turned into anger.

"I don't think you should have said that in front of a 3rd degree black belt dude!" I said. I could sense the worry that was rising in Brandon's mind. His smirk left and his expression was of pure shock and worry. I laughed on the inside of how foolish he looked now. I wasn't going to hurt him or anything, unless he was going to hurt me, then I would have to protect myself.

"Well...I'm not scared of you either way!" Brandon stated.

"Oh really! Because that face says otherwise," I said. He still looked frightened.

"Hey boys! What are you doing?" I heard from the doorway. I gave Brandon a look that said 'never speak of this again'. He gave me a quick nod then we both looked at the doorway.

"Oh nothing dad. Just having a conversation with my bro." My dad never knew that I hated Brandon or Tony, well I hated Tony, I still hate Brandon. I put my arm over Brandon's shoulder and Brandon patted my back. We forced smiles on our faces, but my dad seemed a little unsure of our behavior.

"Oooookaaaaaay!" he said. He gave us an unsure look. "Whatever you boy say!" then he went to the couch and sat down. Brandon and I quickly released each other and we went upstairs. When I got to my room, I opened the window just to see Kim walking out of her bathroom. She looked so gorgeous. She was wearing a green and white dress; she had green flats on, a purse, and light make-up (which she didn't need but whatever!) I noticed that her window was open so I opened mine.

"Wow Kim! You look beautiful!" I told her. She turned around and when she saw me she smiled.

"Thanks Jack!"

"Where were you today? I missed you," I told her.

"I missed you too Jack. I was out shopping with my mom."

"Oh! Why are you dressed up?" I asked.

"Because I'm going out!" she responded. I heard my dad say that dinner was ready, so I needed to wrap thing up with Kim.

"Well, you have fun. I have to go! Bye!" I said.

"Bye Jack! See you soon. Love you!" I smiled at that.

"Love you too Kim. Bye!"

"Bye Jack!" We both shut our windows and walked out of our rooms. When I got down stairs, my dad was finishing cooking and the kids and Brandon were waiting in a line with plates in their hands. I grabbed the second to last plate off of the counter and got to the end of the line. When my dad was done, he put a taco shell on each of our plates then he scooped some beans, avocados, meat, and some veggies into the shells. I loved taco night. My dad was an awesome cook and his food always smelled and tasted great. We sat around the table and ate in silence until my dad broke it.

"So Jack, who were you talking to upstairs?"

"Oh, Kim!" I said excitedly. Whenever Kim was brought up in a conversation, I would get really happy.

"Do you like Kim?" Avery asked.

"Well, as a friend, yes."

"She means do you like Kim more than a friend?" Joel asked.

"Of course he likes Kim more than a friend. He is all over her 24/7!" Brandon says meanly.

"I am not all over Kim!" I yell.

"Hey boys, settle down. We are having dinner!" my father says while breaking up Brandon and I.

"Jackie?" Tony asks. Tony never understood that Jack didn't like him, but Jack just never paid a lot of attention to him. Jack never really cared for or loved Tony.

"Yes Tony?"

"Do you have a cwush on Kim?" (Crush)

"No!"

"Oh come on Jack, just tell us!" Betsy begged.

"Fine! I love Kim as a friend, but I know that I am falling for her. I know that I like her more than a friend, and she knows that too. I'm not sure if I really really like her yet. I also don't love her more than a friend. Kim is a very special girl to me, but I'm not ready for a commitment with a girl that I barely know. Kim and I both agreed to wait until we got to know each other before we talk anymore about our feelings," I said.

"Wow Jack, you must really care for Kim. Usually you like to get to know girls better before you become a couple, but with Kim, you are giving up a lot to do anything for her. You guys are perfect together. You get along and everything. I know that when the time comes, you will be a great couple. There might even be a chance that you guys can get married and have children," my dad said.

"Well, I'm not thinking that hard into our relationship. I know that we are close and that there is a possibility that we will become a couple in the future, but I'm not thinking about getting married or having kids with her. I'm not ready for that big of a discussion until we are truly ready. That discussion may never happen either," I ranted.

"Well, I'm proud of that son. I'm very proud that you are doing the right thing. I love you!" my dad said.

"Thanks dad. I love you too!" After dinner I did the dishes then went to my bedroom. I took a quick shower because I smell from moving boxes all day. I got my cozy pants on and walked to the window. I decided to not put a shirt on for tonight. The air was pretty warm anyways. The stars were gleaming brightly and the moon was a gorgeous glowing disc in the pitch-black sky. I walked over to the other window in my room that led to Kim's room. I opened it up and leaned over to her window. She didn't answer when I tapped on it, so I figured she wasn't home yet. I wonder where she went?

I walked back over to the previous window to watch for her car to come home. I'm not trying to sound stalkerish or anything, but I really miss her. I have only had like a 3-minute conversation today, well and I guess we did have a small friendly fight this morning when I was working out. But still, I miss her and I miss hanging out all day like we did yesterday.

Then a saw a car pull up to the front of Kim's house. It was a car that I have never seen before. It was a red sports car. A boy got out of the car and ran over to the other side. He opened the door and a blonde girl got out. No, it can't be! It is! KIM! She blushed at what he did. He looks like a nice guy, but that is my Kim. Well, I guess she isn't mine yet, but still. The boy walked her up to the front porch and they turned to each other. I opened the window so I could hear what they were saying.

"Thanks so much for the great night," Kim said to the boy.

"No problem Kim. Anything for my favorite girl!" OH NO HE DIDNT! "Hey Kim?"

"Ya?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Please say no Kim! PLEASE! After a couple of seconds she responded.

"No." WHAT!

"Good," the boy said. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. I could barely watch what was happening in front of my eyes. I could feel tears escaping. NO! JACKSON BREWER DOES NOT CRY OVER GIRLS! But I couldn't help it. I started to cry. When they pulled away they smiled at each other, then they hugged. I saw him mumble something in Kim's ear. I saw her smile and blush. I think I just lost my chances with my Kim!

And at that moment, I swear that Kim and I's little infinity...

...Was already over

(Oh boy was I wrong!)

**Thank you so much for reading! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!:)**


	7. Jelousy Part 2

**Hey Guys! So to just clear things up in chapters 5 and 6, I want to tell you that it was the same day, but chapter 5 was Kim's POV, and chapter 6 was Jack's POV! I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! Also thanks to...**

**1.) Swagmasterlol**

**2.) Camela1998**

**3.)UnbreakableWarrior**

**4.) cottoncandy **

**for reviewing to my last chapter! Thanks! And also thanks to...**

**1.) Goddess Cure Mystic for following my story!**

**Follow, Like, or Review to get a shoutout!  
**

**But before I go on... I have to give a special thanks to Swagmasterlol for giving me such great ideas! This chapter is for you!:)**

* * *

(Next Morning) Kim's POV:

I had a fantastic day yesterday. I am pretty sure that Brady is my boyfriend and that we are going to be together for a long time. There is just something about him that I admire. Don't get me wrong, I still love Jack. I still believe that Jack and I WILL become a couple in the future, but for right now, me and Brady are happily together.

After a couple minutes of thinking about my VERY messed up life, I heard my phone alarm go off. I looked at the notification and saw that I had karate practice. I got out of bed and put my fluffy green slippers on. I walked to my window and opened the blinds. I realized that Jack didn't open his yet. That's weird! Oh whatever! I walked over to my closet and got out a pair of black sweat pants that had a rainbow waist band, a pink tie die shirt that said Gymnastics Girl, and a my super cute pink flip flops. I brought them to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I loved taking showers in the morning. It always made me feel refreshed and ready to go. I got into my clothes and brushed my hair. Since I was little, I had always had a small curl to my hair. I put it up into a ponytail and put a sparkly pink headband in. There! I smelled bacon coming from downstairs so I walked down to see my mom cooking bacon and eggs. My dad was in the love seat again. He was also still on his computer. My little sister must still be sick.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey sweet heart! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I am pretty sure that Brady and I are a couple now!" I said excitedly.

"That's great Kim. I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks mom."

"Wait! Who is this Brady guy?" my dad asked while putting down his computer and walking towards us.

"Oh, he is a junior that goes to my school. His name is Brady James. He is a really nice guy, and we ran into each other at the mall yesterday. He later took me on a date to Olive Garden and we walked around a bit," I said. My dad has always been overprotective of me. My mom always said that it was because he didn't want his little girl to grow up. I totally respected that, but sometimes I wanted some freedom. You know?

"So...Do I get to meet him anytime soon?"

"Oh come on dad!"

"Well, you know that I want my little girl to be safe, and I don't want some boy to come and mess things up."

"Dad, thank you for caring so much about me, but I am almost 16 and I want some more freedoms."

"I know! I am trying really hard to let you grow up and experience the world all by yourself, so you get to know how to be a wonderful woman when you get older," my dad said.

"Thanks dad!"

"No problem sweetie! But quick question."

"Yes?"

"What happened to Jack?"

"Dad..."

"What?"

"You know that I care about Jack. I love him as a friend, and I am pretty sure that I have slight feelings for him, but I don't know him that well. I have known Brady for a whole year, and we have gotten to know each other better. I am still friends with Jack, but I have strong feelings for Brady."

"Well, if my daughter is happy, then so am I," my dad said.

"Thanks dad!" I smiled at him and hugged him.

"No problem sweetie!" Then my dad walked over to my mom and hugged her from behind. I smiled at how cute my parents were.

_Maybe you and Jack can be like that!_

Oh no! My conscience is back. What do you want?

_You know that you like Jack and that you want to be with him._

I don't want to be with Jack right now. We are waiting for the perfect time to get together.

_Ya sure! I bet you just want to get through time quickly by using Brady. I bet you just want to wait for Jack._

I do not!

_Mmmmhmmmm!_

_What ever!_

"Sweet heart? Are you ok?" my mom asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh ya! I am perfectly fine!" She looked at me weird, but just ignored it. She set the bacon and eggs on the table and got out paper plates, napkins, and silverware. We all sat down and dug into our food. I didn't realize how hungry I was. "Where is Ivory?"

"She is not feeling good today either. We are bringing her to the doctor today. We think that she may have the stomach flu," my mom said.

"Oh! That sucks! When are you going?" I asked.

"Oh shoot! Honey we need to leave NOW!" my mom yelled rushed. She got up and ran upstairs. A couple minutes later, I heard her bounding back down while carrying Ivory in her arms. "Lets go!" My dad took one more sip from his orange juice, and then ran out the door.

3-2-1

He came running back in and grabbed his keys off of the counter. I laughed at his antics. Oh dad! I realized that I needed to head to practice, so I put everyone's dishes in the sink, grabbed my bag, grabbed my skateboard, and ran out the door. By the time I got there, Jerry and Milton were already stretching.

"You're late!" Rudy stated.

"Sorry Rudy! I was late with my breakfast. Where is Jack?"

"That's what we were wondering, yo!" Jerry Stated.

"I will ask him after practice," I said.

"Ok, but hurry up. We have a lot to do today!" Rudy shouted. I ran into the girl's bathroom and put my gi on. I ran back outside about a minute later.

"Ok guys, we are going to start off with sparring, then we will split into a one person group and work on punching/kicking, breaking boards, and running. Ok?"

"Ok!" we all said.

"So first, Milton and Jerry will spar, then Kim will fight with the winner. Ok?"

"Works for me!" I said.

"Wait! So you're saying that one of us will have to spar with Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Yes Jerry! But that doesn't mean you should purposely lose," Rudy said.

"Awww man!" Jerry whined. I laughed at this. I love making them afraid of me. Jerry and Milton got into a fighting stance then Rudy said go. Jerry kicked Milton in the arm, but Milton blocked it. Then Milton kicked Jerry in the gut, but Jerry stayed on his feet. It looked like a pretty weak kick anyways. When Milton was of guard, Jerry grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Ugh!" Milton groaned. I laughed and stepped onto the mat. Jerry's face turned to a scared expression. Oh this should be good. When Rudy said go, we sort of circled each other. I noticed that Jerry wasn't bouncing on his feet, so I took advantage of this. You could tell that he was unsteady. He kicked me in the arm, but I caught it and flipped him back so he landed on his back. I put my foot on his chest while holding his leg up. When Rudy said win I dropped Jerry's leg and helped him up. We bowed down and walked off the mat.

"Ok, so now we are going to do one person stations," Rudy said. "Milton, you are going to break boards for ten minutes. Kim, you are going to work on your punches and kicks on the punching dummy for ten minutes. And Jerry, you are going to run around the mall once. That should take about ten minutes. Jerry groaned then ran out the door. I walked over to the punching dummies and set it up on the mat. I did all kinds of kicks and punches. Jack was definitely more advanced, but I was doing some talented kicks. I saw that Milton could break 4 boards. That is pretty talented. About twenty minutes later, Jerry came running in. He nearly passed out on the floor.

"Where were you Jerry?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry Rudy. I...I was nearly dy- dying," he some what said.

"Ok, well we only have 10 minutes of practice left. You guys have to stay until everyone is done, and does ten minutes of each station." It was then Milton's turn to run. I worked on the boards, and started with one. I got all the way up to ten when Milton sorta came jogging in. He was even worse than Jerry. Sweat was covering his entire body. "Well... Milton did better than Jerry. He ran it in 15 minutes. Good job Milton! We are 5 minutes over time, but Kim still needs to do her run, so we will do that real quick." I ran out of the door and sprinted around the whole mall. The mall was actually pretty big. When I ran through the doors of the dojo, Milton and Jerry were working at their stations.

"Hi Rudy!"

"Kim?"

"Ya! How long did that take?"

"Only two minutes!"

"Really?"

"Ya! If you want, you can leave now. The guys still have 8 minutes. Good job!"

"Thanks!" I ran to the bathroom and stretched a little bit. I took off my gi and put it into my bag. Then I grabbed my flip-flops, skateboard, and bag and walked out. By the time I was home, I was very hot. The heat was killing me. I walked into my house and got some ice water, and then I remembered Jack. I ran to my bedroom and opened my blinds. I saw that Jack's window was still not open. I leaned over the gap between our houses and knocked on the glass. I waited a couple of minutes before Jack opened the window.

"Hi Jack!"

"Ummm... hi Kim!"

"Why were you not at practice?"

"Ummm... I wasn't feeling the greatest." Ok what is up with Jack?

"Oh well I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks. Ummm... I better go. I need some rest so I am all good tomorrow."

"Ok, by Jack!"

"Bye Kim."

"I love you!"

"Ya, sure! Bye." Ok what is wrong with him? But before I could ask him, he slammed the window shut and locked it. I could feel the tears starting to rush down my face. I got into bed and hugged my pillow tightly. Why is Jack being so mean to me? After about ten minutes of crying, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down stairs hoping that it was Jack. When I peeped through the peephole I saw Brady standing there with flowers. He is so sweet! I tried my best to wipe the tears away and put a smile on my face, but it wasn't enough. When I opened the door, Brady noticed that right away I was crying. He came inside, shut the door, and pulled me into a hug. I knew that I couldn't keep my tears in, so I cried into his shoulder. He walked me over to the couch and sat me down. He set the flowers on the coffee table and hugged me again. Once I quieted down, he let go of me and whipped my tears away with his thumb.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"Jack is being a jerk to me!" I yelled.

"What did he do?" Brady asked calmly.

"He was being so mean and rude. I just want to pummel him."

"Hey Kim, settle down ok?" I nodded my head. Then the tears started coming down again.

"I love Jack!" I said between sobs. Brady put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Just as a friend. Nothing more!" he nodded his head and pulled me into his embrace again. I knew what I said was wrong. I did have feelings for Jack, but I also had feelings for Brady. Ugh! MY LIFE IS A WRECK!

And at that moment, I swear that all my little infinities, was turning into a huge disaster!

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! No hate please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!:)**


	8. Forgivness, Sadness, and Love

**Hi Guys! I hope you like this chapter! I am sure you will though! Please review, review, review!:)**

Kim's POV:

"Why don't you just go over to his house and talk to him. Maybe it is all a misunderstanding," Brady said while still holding me in his arms. I could feel that his heartbeat was going very fast, and his breaths were faster than usual. There was something about this hug that didn't seem real. With Jack, his hugs were amazing. His breath was always so slow and comforting, and his heart was slow and mesmerizing. With Jack it felt right, now with Brady it doesn't. I just don't know what to do with myself. My life is confusing and I don't know what to do!

"Alright."

"When you are over there, do you want be to leave?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you want to go on a date later on?"

"I will see what my plans are for the night, and when I do, I will text you the details after I am done talking to Jack. Ok?" I said.

"Ok Kim. Bye!"

"Bye." He came close to me again and kissed me. After about 30 seconds I pulled away. It didn't feel right. Something was missing. I needed Jack right now, not Brady. Brady's face looked a mixture of shock and sadness. "I'm sorry Brady, but I need to go," I said obviously lying. He nodded his head and we both walked out of my house. He got into his car and drove away. I felt bad for lying to him twice, but I did what I had to do. I walked over to Jack's house and rung the doorbell. After about 2 minutes of waiting they didn't show up. Right when I was about to turn around and leave, Betsy opened the door.

"Hi Kim!" she said.

"Hi Betsy. I was wondering if Jack is home? I really need to talk to him!" I pleaded.

"Ya he is home. He has been down the past day, so maybe you can cheer him up a little bit."

"Ya, I can try!" I said. She opened the door wider to let me in. The moment I stepped inside, the cool draft exploded on to my face. I looked to see that a kids movie was playing on the flat screen tv. Tony, Avery, and Joel were all sitting on the couch while watching it and eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey kids!"

"Hi Kim!" they all yelled. I smiled at their behavior.

"He is just upstairs in his room!" Betsy said. I nodded my head and walked up the spiral staircase. When I got to the room that said Jack, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jack said from inside. I opened the door to see Jack laying on his stomach in his bed playing on his iphone. I could see small tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill. "Dad, I don't really want to talk right now," Jack said.

"It's not your dad," I said. He turned around on his back, and when he saw me, his eyes turned as big as saucers.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" he asked in pure shock.

"I wanted to come and talk to you."

"About?"

"About you!"

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You're ignoring me. When we talked earlier, you didn't seem as interested. And when I said 'I love you', you didn't say it back. You know I have been crying for the past hour because of you!" I said. Just by talking about it, I started to feel tears coming down my cheeks again. His eyes turned bigger than what they were before.

"Kim, I didn't try to make you cry!" he stated as he jumped off his bed. I came up to me and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder just like I did with Brady. The thing is, hugging Jack was a lot better than hugging Brady. It felt better and more alive. I could feel electricity with Jack's touch. Don't get me wrong, I feel electricity with Brady, but with Jack there is something more real. More alive. More awesome! "I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you Kim, but my heart is kind of broken right now," he said. I was confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you will like it."

"Please tell me Jack! I promise I won't do anything."

"Fine! When I was going to bed yesterday, I saw a car pull up to your house, and I kind of spied. I saw you talking to a guy, then you kissed each other. I'm so sorry Kim!" he said. By this time, tears were streaming down his face.

"You saw me and Brady kissing!" I said. I have to tell you, I was kind of ashamed of myself.

"Ya. You and Brady. I saw the look on your face when he said something kind. When he opened the door for you, the look of love in your eyes hurt me, ok? I guess you can say that I was jealous," he said.

"Why were you jealous?"

"You know Kim!" I nodded my head. I knew the exact reason why he was jealous. He likes me, and I like him back. "I thought that you liked my back. I don't know if your feelings went away, but with me that have grown. I really do like you Kim, and that look in your eyes when you saw Brady, hurt me. Kim, you are a special girl. I love having you in my life. I love being able to hold you whenever I want to. Because Kim, you are not like anyone else. You are special. And I never want to lose you! Earlier when you said 'I love you', the thought that went through my mind was that you were using me, and you don't love me. I'm sorry!" Jack ranted. I bit my lip to hide the smile that was going to form on my face, but that didn't work. What he said to me was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said before! I jumped into his arms and he held my waist. I kissed him on the cheek a bunch of times. Then Jack put me down.

"Jack, that was the sweetest thing that anyone has said! And I really do love you as a friend, and I DO like you more than a friend. The thing is, I like Brady too, and when he asked me out, I did think of you. But I got to the conclusion that you and I were not ready for a relationship, so I said yes. I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way. I was never trying to use you, but in a way it does kind of seem like it. I'm sorry for all of the confusion! Friends?" I asked as I put my hand out to shake it.

"No!" he said. I could feel my smile turn into a frown. I dropped my hand back to my side. "We are more than friends, we are BEST FRIENDS!" he said, then he picked me up again and spun me around. He dropped me on his bed then got on top of me. He straddled me and started tickling me. I was laughing my butt off! About ten minutes later, Jack finally stopped tickling me, and we locked gazes. I could feel him leaning down, and I was leaning up. Our breaths were mixing together as we got closer. When we were about a centimeter away, the door opened.

"What the heck is going on!" Betsy yelled. Jack fell off of me and onto the floor. I started laughing at this.

"Nothing! Now GO!" Jack yelled as he was standing up. When we lie eyes on each other again, both of our faces turned bright red. I really wanted to kiss Jack, but I guess that it is fate that we weren't supposed to kiss. WHO HOW I HATE FATE!

"I better get going!" I said. Jack gave me a hand out of the bed and I walked over to the window. I opened it up and right before I was going to go though the window, Jack stopped me.

"Wait Kim!"

"Ya!" I said as I turned around. He didn't say anything. He just came towards me and wrapped me into a hug.

"But we are more than best friends, we are soon-to-be boyfriend and girlfriend," Jack whispered. I smiled at his words. Ya, Jack and I are soon-to-be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Time Skip (One week later):

It has been a week since Jack and I have met and almost kissed. I really wish that kiss actually happened. I really do like Jack, and I can't wait to be his girlfriend. I have been wanting to break up with Brady because I feel like I am cheating him. I can't do it anymore. It is not right of me to always dream that Jack was right there at all of our dates. The thing is, Brady really is obsessed with me, and I don't want to let him down, but I will have to do it sooner of later.

I have to say, every time that Brady and I hang out together, we seem to be getting farther and farther apart. And with Jack, every time that we hang out together, we seem to be getting closer and closer to each other. (Which I don't mind). Anyways, Brady asked me to go to the beach later on for a picnic. I was actually kind of excited to go. I haven't been to the beach all summer long. He told me to meet him there at 5, which means I should be leaving now. I walked down stairs in my white dress and flip flops. I was wearing a bikini under my dress so I could go swimming. My hair was in a messy side braid, but it still looked cute. By the time that I got to the beach, the sun was starting to set. It looked really beautiful with all of the colors. I walked around a bit trying to find Brady. I checked my iphone to see that I was about 15 minutes early, so he probably wasn't here yet. I decided to keep walking though. After walking about 5 minutes, I ended up in front of the life guards chair. Then I saw a sight that I never wanted to see. Brady and Donna were making out right in the sand. It was really gross too. I saw that Donna stopped kissing him for a second.

"So...have you broken up with that bitch yet?" Donna asked.

"No! I need to. I'm not thinking about doing it today, but I want to do something that will truly hurt her," Brady said. I could feel tears threatening to spill. Even though I didn't really like Brady anymore, it still hurt that people were calling me names and cheating on me. I walked right up to Brady.

"You know what Brady, I was going to break up with you anyways!" Then I slapped him. The worst part was that he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing Donna. I watched for a couple more minutes, when I couldn't take it anymore. I felt done. Tears started streaming down my face as I ran to Jack's house. After about a minute of running, rain started falling. I need Jack!

Jack's POV:

I was upstairs in my room playing on my iphone when I heard the doorbell ring. Since my dad is working late, Brandon was out somewhere, Avery, Betsy, and Joel went to a friends house, and Tony was asleep, I went downstairs to answer it. When I did, I was shocked at what I saw. Kim was standing there crying and soaking wet. I told her to come in, and she did. Right when I was about t turn around to grab a towel for her, she hugged me. I didn't mind that she was soaking wet, she needed me. I shut the door and walked her over to the couch. We hugged for a couple more minutes until she stopped crying.

"What's wrong Kim?" I asked.

"I saw Brady and Donna (the school slut) making out at the beach!" she said.

"Oh my god Kim!" She nodded her head. "I just want to kill him. Nobody hurts my Kimmy!" I said as I hugged her again. I looked down to see her smiling.

"I'm your Kimmy?" she asked.

"Of course you are!" I said. We were still hugging each other. "And you always will be!" I pulled her back and looked into her eyes meaningly. She locked gazes with me. I stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. This girl is driving me crazy! I leaned in a little bit, and she did too. I could feel our breaths mixing and her heart beat against my chest. This time there was NOT going to be any distractions. I will make sure of it! And in one swift move, my lips touched hers. Her lips were so soft and moist. Every time that our lips glided together made me go crazy! These are the types of lips that I could get used to!

And at that moment, I swear that we were infinite!

Forever and always!

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Sleepover!

Jacks POV:

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Kim was such a good kisser! The moment her lips left mine, I felt the warmth leave my body. I missed those beautiful lips on mine. I was thinking about going in for more, but I held myself back. Kim I just met about a week ago, and we had already kissed!

Kim and I just looked at each other in the eyes. It was completely silent, and it was like Kim and I were the only two people on earth. My arms were wrapped around her waist, and her arms were around my neck. We smiled at each other and blushed as we pulled out of each others warmth. We sat staring at the tv in complete shock. It was weird to kiss each other. Kim reluctantly turned on the tv and we watched the ending of Pirates of the Caribbean that was playing. After the movie was over, I walked up to the large flat screen and turned it off. I walked back over to Kim as she eyed me. I sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Kim, we need to talk about that kiss," I said. Kim blushed when I brought up the word kiss. She nodded.

"Do you really like me?" Kim asked, "...more than a friend?"

"To be honest Kim, I do!" I said. She smiled and looked down. She played with her hands for a few seconds until she looked into my eyes again.

"Good!" she said, "because I do too, and this time I am sure of it!" I smiled and hugged her. she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her back. After a few minutes we pulled apart awkwardly.

"What does this make us?" I asked. She looked down again in deep thought.

"Jack... I really, really, really like you, but I barely know you. I want to get to know you better, and how do we know that our feelings will last. I say we wait and get to know each other for a few weeks before we decide if we want to be more than friends. Maybe we can be friends that are closer than usual, or something. I'm just still not ready for a full commitment with someone that I barely know," she said.

"I totally agree Kim. I know that you are a very special, beautiful, sweet, talented girl, but I want to get to know you even better!" I said. She smiled at me. I realized that our arms were still around each other. "So...can friends do this?" I asked as I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine again. This kiss only lasted about 2 seconds though, but it was still amazing as ever!

"Jaaaaack!" Kim whined. I laughed at this.

"What?"

"Friends are not supposed to kiss!"

"But you said that we can be very close friends!"

"Yes, but I meant like hugging, kissing on the cheek, etc."

"Are you saying that you don't like my kisses?" I asked her. She quickly opened her mouth in an "o" shape and started shaking her head like crazy.

"No Jack! Thats not it at all! I really like your kisses, but I barely know you! Thats all, I swear!"

"I am just joking Kim, I knew what you meant."

"Jack! Dont scare me like that!" she yelled as she hit my arm repeatedly. I laughed at this. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and stomped upstairs. "What are you doing?" she asked while laughing.

"Going upstairs!"

"Why?"

"Because I think we should go to my room and play some games to get to know each other better!" I said.

"Games, huh?" she asked.

"Kiiiim! Not those type of games. God girl!" I said jokingly.

"I am just joking with you Jack!" Kim said while laughing her butt off. When we got to my bed, I dropped her and got on top. I straddled her waist as I started tickling her. She was laughing so hard, I thought that she was going to pass out! After a while, I heard Kim trying to find a breath. I stopped tickling her, got off of her, and helped her up. She was holding her throat while trying to breath, but her lungs were not working.

"Kim, Kim, Kim!" I yelled. I hit her back so I could get her to breath. She started to take short choppy breaths as she stood up. I am pretty sure she was dizzy because she fell right into my arms. I ran downstairs to grab some water and I went back to her. She was sitting in the corner crying, but luckily breathing. "Here Kim, have some water." She nodded as I gave her the glass. She tried to drink, but her hands were shaking so hard, all the water spilled on her. She cried even harder. I knew that this was somewhat my fault, so I picked her up bridal style and sat on the bed. I hugged her and rocked her until she calmed down.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm having the worst day ever!" she yelled. I hugged her tighter.

"How?"

"First, Brady cheated on me. Second, I nearly stopped breathing for good. And third, I spilled water all over me."

"Shhh.. Kim. Its going to be okay!" I told her.

"No its not!" she yelled. I set her on the bed and got up. I opened my closet and got out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Here Kim. Put on these!" I told her. She looked at me as if I were crazy but I urged her on. She walked by me and grabbed the clothes out of my hands. After a few minutes later, Kim walked out in just the t-shirt which went down to her thighs. I saw that her old clothes and the sweatpants were in her hands, and she placed them on my bed. I smiled and whistled at her, she just rolled her eyes and blushed. Her hair was in a messy bun, and I could tell that she was embarrassed by what she looked like. I walked over to he and hugged her.

"You are beautiful Kim!" I said into her ear. I could feel her smile into my shoulder. "I am also sorry that I hurt you Kim. I never meant for it to get out of hand. I'm sooooooo sorry!"

"Jack, its okay. It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't, and we are leaving it at that! I want to play those games with you. Please?"

"Ok!" She smiled at me and hugged me again.

Time Skip:

Kim and I are currently in the middle of a truth or dare game while eating popcorn. It was midnight and we decided to have a sleepover.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth!" Kim said.

"How many boys have you kissed?"

"Ummm... 3!" she replied.

"Really?"

"Ya! Ok truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I said. To be honest, I was VERY tired, but Kim wanted to play longer so I did too.

"Are you as tired as I am right now?" she asked. I could sense that she tired.

"Absolutely!" I said. She laughed and nodded. I kissed her cheek and climbed on my bed. I put my arms around her waist as her back was touching my chest. I kissed her forehead before we both drifted off. I knew that Kim would always be my most favorite girl...and that would never change!

...And at that moment, I swear we were infinite!

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!:)**


	10. Kick Day!

Kim's POV:

I opened my eyes to see a blue color in front of me. I picked up my head a few inches to see Jack laying in front of me. His arm was around my waist, and my arms were snuggled up by his chest. I did not want to wake his up, so I stayed still and watched him sleep. His chest was going in and out with each breath he took. I could feel his heart beat with my hands. It was pounding in a slow rhythm. I kept that beautiful pounding sound in my ears and I played it over and over again for 10 minutes before I could sense that Jack was waking up. I saw his eyes flutter open, and the moment he saw me, he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Good morning beautiful," Jack whispered. I smiled at this. Jack was so sweet.

"Good morning handsome," I replied. He hugged my really close while we were still laying down. I felt a pair of warm lips on my forehead, and I kissed his neck. I could feel his body tense up at my touch. He probably really likes the feeling of me kissing his neck. "Jack, my parents are going to be leaving for the trip soon, I need to go get dressed and say good bye," I told him.

"But I don't want you to go!" he whined. I chuckled a little bit at this. I started to get up, but he pulled me back.

"Jaaack!" I whined.

"But I don't want my Kimmy to go!" Jack whined again.

"Please Jack! My parents are going to leave soon and I really want to say goodbye to them. Why don't you get changed and I will go say bye and get changed, then you come over so we can hang out at my house. I am supposed to be watching my sister anyways."

"Fine!"

"Thanks Jack!" I said while kissing his cheek. He kissed mine back.

"I love you Kimmy!" he said.

"You do?" I asked. I thought that Jack just liked me. I mean I don't think that I am in love with Jack, but I think that my crush is very big.

"Well, not like love-love, but more like I love you as a friend Kimmy! I am not ready to be saying 'I love you' to someone," Jack told me.

"Ok good. I feel the exact same way! I will see you in about 30 minutes. I love you too!" I said before going out of the window and into mine. I walked back downstairs to see my parents nowhere in sight. Did they already leave? Then I heard some voices coming from outside. I walked to the front of the house just to see my mom, dad, and sister standing there talking. The car was all packed up for their vacation.

"Where is Kimberly? I want to say goodbye to my baby girl," my mother said worried.

"Sorry I'm late, I was at Jack's house last night. And mom, I am not a baby, also do not call m Kimberly!" I said with a glare.

"Kim, oh thank god you are okay! And I am sorry that I called you those. I just don't want my baby girl to grow up so fast. your staying here all by yourself for a month, while taking care of your sister. I am so proud of you!" my mother said while tears were rushing down her face.

"Mom, it's ok, I will always be your little girl!" I said. She smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Then my dad walked towards me.

"You used protection right?" he asked.

"Daaaaad!" I whined.

"What?"

"I do not like Jack like that. We are just friends! He was comforting me all night long, and we played some games to help cheer me up."

"What was wrong sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Ummm... Brady was cheating on me with Donna," I said shyly.

"WHAT!" my dad yelled.

"Don't worry dad! I am ok now. Jack was so awesome about it. He helped me through it all!" I said.

"Well, I like Jack. And if you are ok with what happened, then I need to let it go. You know Jack is a nice guy. Are you sure you don't like him?" my dad asked.

"I am sure!" I said, but I was completely lying since I really really really really like Jack more than a friend. You could even consider us friends with benefits or something.

"Oh honey! We need to go. We are going to be late!" my mom yelled. My parents both gave Ivory and I hugs and kisses and got into the car. Ivory and I waved to them as they drove away.

"Looks like we are on our own Ivory," I said. She looked up at me and laughed.

"You're on your own loser. I am going over to Emily's house." She grabbed her bike out of the garage and biked two blocks down to her friend, Emily's, house.

"Well, my sister must be PMSing or something because she is usually very sweet. But that would be weird considering that she is like 7 years old. I walked back into the house and back to my room. I looked through the window to see Jack playing on his phone on his bed. I closed the curtains and walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of my black high waisted shorts, a white ruffled tank top, a bra, a pink thong, and my black flats that had a bow at the toe. I walked to my bathroom and showered. I loved the feeling of the water rush down my legs and in my hair. The water would rush down my boobs to my stomach. Feeling the heat around me felt so good. When I was done, I got out and dried off. I put on my clothes and brushed my hair. I blowed dried and then when it was fully dried, I got my curling iron out. I curled my hair so there were rings of hair going to my shoulders. I quickly did my make up right after. I added some liquid make-up and rubbed it around my face and neck. I added a little bit of powder to my face as well. I put a little bit of blush to my cheeks to make them look pink. I added some mascara to my eyelashes, and I finally put on some red lipstick. I always tried to make my make-up look as natural as possible. I walked out of the bathroom to find Jack laying on my bed while playing on his phone.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he asked as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I figured you were going to take a long time, so I decided to climb through the window and hang out in your room," he said like it was completely obvious.

"Well next, don't come until I tell you that you can."

"Fine!"

"Thankyou. So have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope!" he said while popping the 'p'.

"Well come on lazy pants!"

"Hey! Don't call me lazy!" I laughed at this as we walked down stairs.

Time Skip:

Jack and I just finished breakfast. We made...well I made... pancakes and cut up some strawberries and Jack sat at the table being very impatient. We had a fun time eating. I have to admit, I am falling harder and harder every time that I see, speak, or hear Jack. Maybe I am in love with him, but it is too soon to know for sure.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could do some karaoke and then play some more games. I love getting to know you Jack,"said.

"I do too. That sounds like fun. Do you have a karaoke machine?"

"Yup! It is in the basement. Lets go." We walked down to my basement. We have a living room down there with a huge flat screen tv. We have a mini kitchen that is full of snacks and drinks. There is 5 rooms down here as well. 2 bedrooms, a game room, a bathroom, and lastly, the music room. I walked in the music room which is set up like a recording studio. There is a beat thing where we can make all types of beats. Then in the studio, the walls are painted a lime green, there is white carpet, and a red couch in the back of the room. There is really cool lights hanging from the ceiling as well. In the corner is a piano. We have a whole shelf of other instruments as well. Saxophones, guitars, etc.

"This is awesome Kim!" Jack shouted. I laughed at this.

"Ya, this is one of my favorite parts of the whole house," I said. I walked to the nearest corner and grabbed two microphones and the stands for them. I got a remote that was lying on the couch and pressed tv. Through the wall, a tv spun around so it was facing us. It was like a one side tv, and the other side a wall. This allows people in the guest bedroom next door to watch tv. I pushed the 'on' button then I pressed the 'karaoke' button. It gave me a list of songs.

"Kim, maybe you should do a solo, then I will do a solo, then we can do a duet. How does that sound?"

"Sure!" I said. I looked through the songs as Jack sat on the couch. I found the perfect song to sing. It was Counting Stars by Onerepublic. When the music started playing, I started dancing to the beat. I saw that Jack was chuckling behind me, but I didn't care. The the lyrics came up on the screen and I started singing.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 1]_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_[Chorus:]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 2:]_

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_[Chorus:]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_[Bridge 4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_[Chorus:]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Outro 4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

When I finished singing, I turned around to face Jack. I was biting my lip hoping that Jack liked it. His mouth was wide open in shock. I giggled at this.

"Wow Kim! That was great!" Jack said.

"Thanks! Now it is your turn!" I said.

"Ok, but I will not be as good as you!" he said.

"You will do fine," I said as I handed him the microphone and remote. I sat on the couch as Jack surfed through the songs. He found the perfect song for him. It was Invisible by Hunter Hayes. Jack was swaying to the music, then he began to sing. His voice was so beautiful and fragile. I love it so much!

_Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_

_For outcasts and rebels_

_Or anyone who just dares to be different_

_And you've been trying for so long_

_To find out where your place is_

_But in their narrow minds_

_There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

_Oh, but listen for a minute_

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_Someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_Oh, invisible_

_So your confidence is quiet_

_To them quiet looks like weakness_

_But you don't have to fight it_

_'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war_

_Every heart has a rhythm_

_Let yours beat out so loudly_

_That everyone can hear it_

_Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore_

_Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

_Dare to be something more_

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_These labels that they give you_

_just 'cause they don't understand_

_If you look past this moment_

_You'll see you've got a friend_

_Waving a flag for who you are_

_And all you're gonna do_

_Yeah, so here's to you_

_And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

_Yeah, and you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_It'll be invisible_

Wow! That was amazing! His voice was so beautiful and everything.

"That was awesome Jack!" I said while giving him a hug.

"Thanks Kim!" he said. "Now, what song do you want to do together?"

"Ummm... I am not sure!" I said while thinking. "What about More than Friends by Gabrielle Aplin?" I asked.

"Ok, sure!" he said. I searched the song and hit play when I found it. I grabbed the other microphone, turned it on, and started singing my part.

_Kim's:_

_You've been awake for hours,_

_I've been awake for days._

_My eyes to feel like I'm asleep_

_stuck inside an empty dream._

_Question if this is even real,_

_a cliché way for me to feel._

_Unfinished messages to send,_

_I told you I never want to end._

_Jack's:_

_I've watched you break yourself in two_

_and try to give me half._

_And I seem to wonder what it takes to work,_

_to make this last._

_Both:_

_Only two more days,_

_to kill the mess we've made._

_And give the lions something to hunt for._

_Cause now the ace is played,_

_the desks are under queen of spades._

_There's nothing left for us to hope for._

_Kim's:_

_And I'd run to the furthest place I need to,_

_just to hear love._

_Cause I need to find out_

_how it feels to be broken in two hearts._

_Ohh._

_Jack's:_

_And do you think that I've run out on you now?_

_Cause I still yearn, if we pretend._

_Can we go back to where broken things only needed plasters to mend._

_Both:_

_Let's stay awake for hours,_

_just like we did back then._

_When you draw pictures on my hand_

_in permanent marker pen._

_We watch the sun go down,_

_but never feel the end._

_Cause I know the sun and darkness are_

_more than friends._

We finished the song and looked at each other.

"Good job!" we said at the exact same time. We laughed at ourselves.

"Kimmy, I never knew you were such a great singer!" Jack said. I blushed.

"Thanks! the same goes with you," I said.

"Thanks!"

"So, do you want to play some games?" I asked.

"I have a better idea," Jack said.

"What?"

"Lets go for a walk!"

"Thats a good idea. Ok!" I said. We walked upstairs and out the door. We decided to walk to the beach and walk along the shore. We were talking about the most random stuff and laughing. When we made it to the beach, we took off our shoes and walked in the water. The sand was cradling our feet as we marched through it. The water was surprisingly warm and it felt good to have it caress our feet. Unexpectedly, Jack grabbed my hand. We latched our hands together and we walked in silence. Our hands were swinging back and forth as we walked. I knew that from this moment on, Jack and I would always be best friends, even if we ever date and break up, we will always be best friends.

And at that moment, I knew that for sure, Jack and I would always be infinite. It was our fate to meet, and whatever happens to us after now, will be one adventure that Jack and I will seek together!

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review! I will only update if I get 5+ more reviews, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!=)**


	11. Sleepover With the Gang!

**I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I have been very busy with other stuff! Review what you think should come after this chapter. I am having writers block on the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**P.S: Next chapter I will give shoutouts for whoever likes this story, follows this story, or reviews! Thanks so much! I love you guys!  
**

Jack's POV:

I don't know why I grabbed Kim's hand, but I was so glad when she didn't move away from me. I already feel like I have know Kim my life, but the scary thing is, I have only known her for about a week. My dad warned me about getting to close to someone to fast. There is always a possibility that we could move back to Denver. And if we did have to move back to Denver, I would consider staying with Kim or one of the guys.

"Are you okay Jack?" Kim asked interrupting me out of my thoughts.

"Ya, I am fine Kim. I am just thinking."

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, about us getting close so fast. My dad was saying that there is always a chance of moving back to Denver, and I was thinking that I would probably ask to stay with you or one of the guys," I said while looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Jack... If you needed to move back, you would need to. Even though I would miss you like crazy, staying with your family is the right thing to do."

"I don't Kim, I would miss you to much, and have you seen my family recently?" I asked jokingly. Kim looked back up to my eyes, and we broke into a fit of laughter.

"Come on, lets go get some ice cream," Kim said as I smirked.

"Race you there!" I yelled as I took off.

"HEY! Thats cheating!" I could hear Kim scream behind me, but I kept running towards the ice cream stand. By the time I got there, I was sweating from the heat. Kim then came right behind me and jumped on my back. I hooked my arms under her legs trying to keep her from falling. Her hands were around my neck as I looked up to her.

"Beat ya!" I said.

"SHUT UP!" she said while hitting me on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled at each hit. By now, she was laughing her butt off. "I am glad that you think this is funny, but how about some ice cream?" I asked. In the corner of my eye I could see her nodding her head violently. I chuckled at this. "What flavor would you like?"

"I want chocolate, with rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry on top," Kim said.

"Ok then!" I said. I walked up to the man that was working at the stand. He was wearing a red work shirt and green, black, and white swim trunks. He had an apron on, which was covered in ice cream, and he was wearing a red visor that read "Ice Cream Man" in bold white letters.

"What can I get for you today?" the man asked.

"I will have an ice cream cone with mint ice cream, mixed with oreos, and a small amount of rainbow sprinkles on top," I said.

"Only a small amount!" Kim kinda yelled at me.

"Ya, you got a problem with that?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You are only getting a few sprinkles. If I were you, I would drench the ice cream with sprinkles!"

"Well sorry, but I rather not get too fat!" I said.

"Well then!" she yelled in defeat. I laughed at this.

"Here is your ice cream sir," the man stated, "and what can I get for the pretty little lady here?"

"Kim will have an ice cream cone with chocolate ice cream, TONS of rainbow sprinkles on top, and a cherry," I said to the man.

"Coming right up!" After a few minutes, the man finished making Kim's cone. "Here you go sweetheart!" the man said while handing Kim the cone while she was still on my back.

"Thanks," Kim stated as she got off of my back.

"Your total will be $1.50," he said.

"But I thought it was $1.50 for each cone. We bought 2 cones," Kim said.

"Yes I know, but I gave your for free." I knew this guy was hitting on Kim, and Kim actually didn't mind it.

"Well...thanks!" Kim stated.

"No problem! And here!" he said while handing Kim a napkin. When Kim received it, her face turned to shock. I saw the man smirk and wink at Kim. I clenched my fists and glared at him.

"Come on Kim!" I said while grabbing her hand again. When I felt her fingers grip mine, my muscles released a small amount of pressure.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you get so jealous all of the time?" Kim asked me.

"Because..." I started.

"Jack, you can tell me."

"Kim, you know that I like you, and it kind of hurt me to see you not mind that he was flirting with you," I ranted.

"Jack, we are not dating! And you don't control me. I can like whoever I want to! I can talk to whoever I want to! I can hang out with whoever I want to!" Kim yelled. I saw her eyes gloss over. Why am I always so stupid aroun Kim? She threw her cone in the trash can and stomped towards the beach. I decided to let her and I cool down, so I stayed back for a little bit. After a while, I walked down to the beach where she was sitting.

"Kim, I am sorry that I over reacted. I do need to learn how to control my anger, but the only thing is, I have never been jealous before. Yes, I have had crushes and stuff, but I have never been in this position with anyone before. Usually I don't mind if girls I liked talked to other guys, but with you it is different. I feel something more with you. I don't know if it is love, but I do not that my feelings for you are strong. I know that that is no excuse of why I over reacted, and I am sorry!" I said. I looked down at the sand as she looked at the waves.

"I am sorry too," she said. I looked up from the little tiny pebbles.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I over reacted about the whole getting jealous thing. I am so sorry!" she said. I lifted up her chin with my hand.

"Kim, it's just that I care about you so much. I don't want to lose you, so I got jealous. I have never had to deal with jealousy before."

"It's okay Jack. And just to let you know, I don't like that ice cream guy, I like you, and only you!" Kim said. I smiled at he as she smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and hugged her. My chin was on her shoulder as a rubbed her back soothingly. Her arms went under my armpits and around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a good 15 minutes before she pulled away.

"We should go get something to eat! I'm starving!" she said. I laughed at this.

"Ok, lets go!"

Kim's POV:

Jack and I are currently at Falafel Phils. We were sitting in a booth and talking about the most random things.

"Hey Jack?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Since my parents went on that cruise, I am all alone with Ivory, and I was wondering..."

"You were wondering if I could stay at your house or you could stay at mine," Jack said. I nodded shyly. "Of course Kimmy!" I glared at him for that. "If it is okay, we should stay at your house because there are like 50 children over at mine!" Jack said completely exaggerating.

"Okay!" I replied happily as we laughed. "What if we invite the guys over?"

"That would be so much fun Kim!" Jack said. I smiled.

"Ok, I will call them when we go back to the houses."

"Ok."

Time Skip:

I was currently sitting on the living room couch, watching tv, bored to death. Jack and I just got home from lunch, and he is now over at his house packing for our fun 3 week sleepover! I was watching the show Dexter, even though it scared the crap out of me. After about 10 minutes, I heard the front door open, and Jack walked in with 2 bags. He only brought what he truly needed since his house was right next door.

"Hey Kimmy!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. He laughed as he put his stuff down on the floor.

"Did you call the guys?"

"Yep! Rudy, Jerry, and Milton are all coming over at 6, which is in an hour."

"Ok!" Jack said. "What are you watching?" referring to the tv.

"Dexter!" I said.

"Really? That is my favorite show!" Jack yelled as he jumped on the couch.

"Wow Jack!" I said. He didn't respond since he was so focused on the tv. After about 2 minutes, Jack stood up.

"It is just a re-run," he said glumly. I laughed at this. "Hey, isn't your sister supposed to be here?"

"Yes, but she met a new friend, and they are having a sleepover tonight, so we are alone."

"Sweet!" Jack yelled.

"I know right! NO SISTER FOR A NIGHT! YES!" I yelled. Jack looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked after a while of silence.

"Do you want to go swimming in my pool?"

"Sure!" I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed a dull reddish/orange bikini that had blue, yellow, and green messy stripes on them. I went to the bathroom and changed, then I went downstairs. I saw Jack standing outside waiting for me. I had an idea! I ran outside quietly and attempted to push Jack into the water, but Jack somehow grabbed me by my shoulders as I looked into his eyes in fear. What was he going to do to me? All of a sudden, I am in the water.

"JACK!" I scream at him. I see him laughing next to the pool. Oh thats it! I swim over to him when he is not looking and grab his hand. I see him look at me, but I have a plan. I acted like I was getting out of the pool. I put my knee on the sidewalk and acted like I was trying to pull myself up while still holding his hand. It looked like Jack didn't catch on to my evil plan because he put his hands under my armpits trying to help me up. Thats when my plan was in the perfect place. I yanked on his hand making him fall head first into the water, and at the last second I pushed Jack with all my might and landed on the sidewalk. I smiled at what I did. Than I noticed something, Jack didn't come up. I saw him laying in the water lifeless. Before I knew it, I was in the pool again and trying to save him. I grabbed his armpits and pulled up towards the surface. Then Jack snuck his arms around my waist and spun me around so my back was on his chest. When we got to the surface, I turned towards him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's called acting Kim! Look it up!" he said jokingly. I glared at him.

"Said the person that totally believed my "trying to get out of the pool" act," I said with a smirk on my face. Jack's smirk left his face as fast as a lightning bolt. I laughed at this.

"I give up!" Jack said in defeat as I kept laughing at him. For the next half hour, we played around in the pool until the doorbell rang. I got out of the pool leaving Jack there. When I opened the front door, I was bombarded with 3 faces. Jerry was standing on the left, and he was wearing an orange mens tank top with black sports shorts, and vans on. In the middle was Rudy who was wearing an elbow lengths blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes that looked pretty beaten. And on the right, Milton was standing there wearing a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and vans. A few years ago, Milton was a huge nerd, but now he is actually pretty cool. He wears really cool clothing and everything.

"Yo what it do Kim!" Jerry said.

"Hey Kimmy!" Rudy said.

"Hi Kim," Milton stated.

"First, hi guys! Second, do NOT call me Kimmy! And third, come on in!" I said. They barged in and saw that I was in a bikini and Jack was in the pool. They all quickly split up and ran into different bathrooms. About 5 minutes later, they all came running back. Jerry was wearing black swim trunks like Jack, Rudy was wearing blue swim trunks, and Milton was wearing blue swim trunks that went light blue, dark blue, light blue, dark blue, and so on. They all ran outside and jumped into the pool. I laughed at their antics. When I got outside, they had started a splash war, so I joined in. It lasted for about an hour before everyone got tired of it.

"Hey Kim?" Jack asked.

Ya?"

"We should order the pizza now!"

"Okay! Come on guys." They all ran inside and went to the bathrooms to shower and get dressed into their pajamas. Jack and I stood there not knowing what to do.

"Come on Jack, you can have my bedroom and I will take the bathroom, then we can switch," I said to Jack. He nodded and we walked upstairs.

"Or, I can just go to my room!" he said.

"Ya, you can do that!" Jack then climbed through the window to his house as I went into the bathroom to take a shower as Jack took his.

Time Skip (Rudy's POV):

I just got done finishing my shower when I walked to Kim's living room. I saw that Jerry and Milton were laying on the couch bored to death.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi!" they said together.

"Is it just me, or do you think that Kim and Jack seem very comfortable around each other?"

"Ya, I saw that!" Milton said.

"Yo! I have an idea!" Jerry yelled.

"Well thats a first!" Milton stated as we laughed at that.

"Hey!" Jerry stated. Milton and I just kept laughing.

"Anyways, what is your so called "idea", Jerry?" I asked.

"Well, why don't we play truth or dare, and try to make them admit their feelings or kiss!" Jerry stated.

"Thats a great idea!" I yelled. Jerry was smiling.

"Ya, so when they come downstairs, we will-" our plan was interrupted by Jack and Kim walking in.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Jack asked.

"How about truth or dare?" we all said. Jack and Kim looked at each other then shrugged.

"I will get the bottle," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked back in with a glass root beer bottle. We all sat in a circle as Jack went first. The bottle landed on Milton.

"Ok Milton, truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Truth!" Milton said.

"Why do you like school so much?"

"Because you get to do the coolest stuff ever! I get to do math and science and Language Arts! It is all so awesome!" Milton said cheerfully.

"You're weird!" Jack stated as the rest of us nodded in agreement. Milton then spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Dare!" I said.

"Ok, I dare you to lick Jerry's foot!"

"Ewwwwww!" we all yelled.

"But you have to do it!" Milton said. I shrugged then licked Jerry's foot. The moment my tongue left his foot, I got up and ran to the bathroom. They all laughed at my antics. Once I finished cleaning my mouth, I went back and spun the bottle and it landed on Kim.

"Kim, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Kim stated.

"Do you like Jack?" Kim and Jack looked at each other. Kim blushed and Jack gave her a look. I couldn't make out what the look was saying, but I knew that it was something important.

"As a friend!" Kim stated smiling as she hugged Jack.

"But do you like him more than a friend?" I asked.

"Hey, only one question!" Kim yelled. I looked at Milton and saw that there was no use in playing anymore. Kim and Jack could get out of any question.

"I give up! Lets watch a movie," I said. Everyone agreed and we walked to the living room and decided to watch Mama. Kim was the only one that didn't want to watch it, but Jack got her into it, and she said yes.

Kim's POV:

Right now, I am currently sitting on the couch next to Jack watching Mama. I really didn't want to watch a horror movie, but Jack begged me, so I said yes. Rudy was on the chair, and milton and Jerry had made a bed on the floor.

It was now dark outside and I was so scared that I was hugging Jack for dear life. Every time a scary part happened, I would scrunch my eyes closed, and when they were over, Jack would say that it was gone and he would kiss my forehead. One time, I was scared so much that I screamed and ran upstairs. I ran to my bedroom and hid under the sheets as I let tears fall from my eyes. I heard Jack come in and lay next to me. He pulled me closer and whispered soothing things into my ear. He kissed my tears away and we cuddled as midnight drew closer. The last words that I heard that night were...

"I love you Kim, and I always will no matter what happens." As badly as I wanted to reply, I was already drifting off into a deep slumber.

And at that moment, I swear we were infinite!


End file.
